Professor Fall
by Average Fiction
Summary: The one teacher no student dares to cross at the prestigious Beacon Academy High School goes by the name of Cinder Fall. So when Jaune Arc gets caught passing notes during her class, she's not inclined to let him off lightly. But perhaps the reprimanding she gives him after the bell won't be as severe as he thought? (CinderxJaune, High School AU)


"I'll be fine."

Jaune silently mouthed those words along with a reassuring smile to the redhead standing in the doorway who was looking back at him with concerned, green eyes. Apparently though, the sight of his smile was enough to convince her and she flashed him one in return before taking her leave. Almost as soon as Pyrrha had disappeared from his sight however, Jaune's expression faltered and was replaced by the uneasy anxiety that he'd been preoccupied with for the last half hour; that'd been about how long it had been at least since he had gotten caught red-handed.

He hadn't even been doing anything other than sitting there at his desk and paying attention to the lecture that was being given, when suddenly he felt something being poked softly into his back. When he turned to look over his shoulder at the classmate who was sat behind him, he saw Velvet timidly extending a folded-up piece of paper towards him with one hand while the other one pointed to her left; which Jaune followed all the way to the corner of the room where Neptune was seated and giving him a wink to indicate that he indeed was the note's sender.

In a hurry the blonde accepted the message that had been relayed by the shy Faunus girl and returned his gaze back towards the front of the classroom. To his great relief, it didn't appear as though their professor had noticed anything amiss towards the back where he was seated; Jaune couldn't help but let out a comforted sigh at this. If there was any single teacher at Beacon Academy that every last student knew you did not want to piss off, it was the one who was currently giving a lecture to him and the rest of his class on political science and history – Miss Cinder Fall.

She had only been on staff at the academy for three years, but over that period of time she had developed a reputation as perhaps the most intimidating professor in the entire school. She demanded obedience and respect from her students, and in turn she would treat them with just as much respect and patience while trying to afford them the best education possible. If she felt however that one of her students was failing to show her the proper amount of respect, she was oftentimes ruthless in how she went about punishing them for it. Jaune had seen this firsthand too; just earlier this semester his friend Sun had been goofing off during one of her lectures and she'd caught him doing so, resulting in a ten-page paper being assigned to him on what role governments play in both the protection and the erosion of civil liberties for both humans and Faunus.

Needless to say that from that point on, Sun was on his best behavior during Miss Fall's lectures.

Keeping that in mind though, Jaune was aware that just because he'd managed to receive the note from Neptune without arousing her suspicion, that didn't mean he was out of the woods just yet. Obviously his blue-haired pal expected a response, so Jaune now had to read whatever it was that had been dispatched to him and put together a reply to send back, all without alerting Professor Fall…great. Swallowing down his nerves, he just hoped that the contents of this note were important enough to risk incurring their teacher's wrath over; considering the source however, Jaune was skeptical of that being the case. As he unfolded it in his lap and peered down to read it, his doubts were proven to be justified.

" _Marry/Fuck/Kill_

 _Professor Goodwitch_

 _Professor Branwen_

 _Professor Fall_

 _P.S. – Don't get caught with this. I'll claim ignorance."_

At that moment Jaune wished so badly that he could just crumple up the scrap of paper and hurtle it at Neptune's head like a baseball, wondering what could have possibly possessed him to ask something like this that could have easily waited another thirty minutes until lunch. Unfortunately, Jaune ended up being so dumbfounded by the sheer ridiculousness of it that as he stared down at the words on the paper, he failed to notice the clicking of heels moving across the tiled floor of the classroom towards him; not until they stopped directly at his desk and he looked up just in time to see Professor Fall's terrifying smirk.

"I think I'll be taking that, Mr. Arc." She said in such an amiable tone that sent a chill down Jaune's spine. He was momentarily frozen, but after regaining his motor skills he hastily attempted to get rid of the note by tearing it into pieces. There was absolutely no way that he could let Miss Fall see what was written on there and what kind of discussion she had become one of the subjects of, though it's not like it was any secret either that she was not only among the most intimidating teachers at the academy, but also one of the hottest in the eyes of the male student body.

Alas, when Jaune tried to rip the paper apart he fumbled it in his panic, and it slipped right out of his grasp and right into the awaiting palm of Miss Fall, who had anticipated such a reaction from him and was planning on intervening before he could destroy the note beyond legibility. His mortified blue eyes briefly locked with her indomitable amber ones before she shifted her gaze to what was written upon the note that she had just confiscated from him, and the silence that ensued whilst she did felt utterly deafening to Jaune's ears as they burned red from embarrassment.

"Mr. Arc…I'd like to have a word with you after class, if you don't mind." She told him, making it seem as if he had some sort of say in the matter, and all while maintaining that innocent little smirk on her lips painted with that deadly, dark red shade of lipstick.

"Y-Yes…yes ma'am." Jaune replied so meekly that his voice was barely more than a whisper. There was no chance of him being able to get out of this one; not when the evidence had literally been taken directly out of his hands by the one person who had the power to have him hang for it. He could feel the knot tightening in his stomach as he sat there trying to keep his composure while in his head he was running through all of the myriad possibilities that Miss Fall could come up with to discipline him for this. And what if she called his parents? He could explain that the note had only been given to him by a friend, sure, but wouldn't he still have been at fault for going along with it?

A countless number of worries and thoughts such as these preoccupied the hapless teenager for the remaining half hour of class until the bell finally rang to signal the end of the period and the beginning of lunch; a small salvation for many but for Jaune it being the beginning of the end.

"It seems that will be all for today; remember to finish your assignments and have them on my desk first thing next class. Oh and don't forget, Mr. Arc, I'd like you to stay after the bell…I promise, I'll try not to take up too much of your valuable time." The raven-haired professor's words sounded so innocuous, yet there was no doubt in neither Jaune's nor anyone else's mind that they were all too ominous. Of course, there's no way that Jaune could have possibly forgotten such a thing, which is why he remained seated there in dejected defeat at his desk while all of his classmates were gathering their things and heading out of the classroom. He picked his head up just in time to spot Neptune glancing back towards him, though when they made eye contact the other boy hastily averted his gaze and filed out into the hallway along with everyone else.

Well, almost everyone else.

"Umm…do you want me to wait up for you?" The voice came from directly behind Jaune's shoulder, yet he had been completely oblivious to its owner getting within such close proximity; so distracted had he been by the fears of what was to come when he was alone with Professor Fall. Somehow his nerves were almost immediately put at ease however when he spun around and found Pyrrha standing there with a friendly smile that conveyed such warmth; it was something that Jaune could always count on when he needed it, much like the redhead herself. Truly, she had become his closest friend at Beacon.

"No, you go on ahead! I'll catch up with you and everyone else in a little bit." He replied putting on his best smile back for her, though he had to admit it was made easier to do so just from Pyrrha's calming influence and presence.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind waiting for you, and I'm sure that the others would understand." She questioned, and Jaune couldn't help but chuckle as once again Pyrrha's instinctive response was to put the concerns of others ahead of herself. There was no need for her to dawdle around outside the classroom all on her lonesome while he was getting excoriated, yet she seemed almost eager to do so simply out of kindness.

Well, perhaps there was a little more to it than just kindness, but it's not as if Jaune was perceptive enough to realize that yet – much to Pyrrha's chagrin.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm probably going to need a bit of time to recover once I get out of here, and the last thing I'd want is for you to see me while I'm still shell-shocked." Jaune maintained his position and Pyrrha recognized that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"My apologies, Miss Nikos, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak with Mr. Arc privately please." The voice of Miss Fall cut through the air of the classroom like a dagger, and both of the teenagers returned their eyes to the strikingly imposing figure of their teacher as she stood by her desk with a placid smile curled upon her red lips that sent another chill down Jaune's spine.

"Sorry! Of course you would, Professor." Pyrrha replied apologetically as she slung her bag over shoulder and made her own way towards the door which led out into a corridor that was gradually thinning out as students headed either towards the cafeteria or towards their next class. Still, she could not help but pause in the doorway and spare one last look back at her crush as her sat there alone, her green eyes showing their concern and worry, which Jaune found to be his responsibility to put at ease.

"I'll be fine."

He mouthed those words and watched as Pyrrha nodded in understanding, and then as she exited out into the hall to depart for the cafeteria and meet up with the rest of their group for lunch. Oh how dearly Jaune wished that she could have remained by his side though so that he could have borrowed from her immense pool of strength and her ironclad resolve, feeling at the moment like a wilting flower as he listened to the sharp clacks of Miss Fall's black stiletto heels and watched as she deliberately walked towards the door and pulled it shut. Now, he was trapped.

"Mr. Arc…I must say, I find myself very disappointed in your behavior today." Miss Fall began as she now started to take the same consciously paced steps towards Jaune's desk, her voice laced with the sort of passive-aggressive condescension that she seemed to have a mastery of employing on a daily basis. "To be so disrespectful to one of your teachers…it isn't the kind of thing that I would expect from you." She continued while letting her fingertip slide across the surface of every unoccupied desk to her right, until she arrived at the second to last row and was standing in the aisle right next to where the rattled blonde boy was seated.

"I…I know ma'am, and I'm…I'm really sorry about that note! But I wasn't the one who wrote it! I…I only just had opened it when y-you walked up and spotted it." Jaune shakily stammered in an effort to defend himself by explaining his predicament, hoping to at least lessen the severity of the punishment that he'd be saddled with. He wanted to look up and see if Miss Fall seemed sympathetic to his situation, but he was having difficulty at the moment even making eye contact with her thanks to his anxiety.

"Of course, Mr. Arc, I am aware of the circumstances surrounding this little misbehavior of yours. Actually, it leads in quite nicely to the first question that I have for you…who exactly did you receive this note from?" Cinder asked him smirking as she watched her pupil squirm uncomfortably at the prospect of being made to rat out one of his friends.

"I…I don't really know if I should…if I should say, ma'am." He answered, not wanting to sell out Neptune, even if it was his own stupid fault that he was in trouble to begin with.

"Oh come now Mr. Arc, you would merely be verifying my already existing suspicions. I know my students, and I have a fairly good hunch that it could only be one out of a certain select few." Cinder leaned up against the desk to the left of Jaune's and crossed one of her exceptionally long legs over the other, so much of them being shown off thanks to the shortness of the pleated, black skirt she was wearing. "So…who was it? Mr. Vasilias? Mr. Wukong?...Miss Xiao Long?"

"I…I'm sorry ma'am…I really can't tell you." Jaune sighed as he knew that withholding this information from his professor wouldn't do him any favors when it came to leniency, but finding himself unable to snitch on one of his friends like that regardless of the circumstances. For her part, Cinder was hardly surprised by her student's reticence. If it had been just about anyone else, she was sure she could come up with some way to grease their lips and get a name out of them, but there was a certain something about Jaune's willpower that she had to admit was commendable.

This only further confirmed to her that he would make for the perfect toy to play with.

"Very well, Mr. Arc; I understand your lack of desire to betray the confidence of a friend like that. For that, I suppose I cannot fault you. However…that does mean that the consequences for this will fall solely upon your shoulders. Are you sure that you're fine with that?" Cinder asked, supposedly to give Jaune one final chance to cough up someone to share in his penance with, but the vixenish educator truthfully using the query to set him up for the "punishment" which awaits him.

"Y-Yes ma'am…I am. I'll take responsibility for it." The blonde-haired teen's response came with a certain amount of apprehension to it, yet there was no wavering in his resoluteness when it came to absorbing the blame. After giving his final answer, he lifted his head up to see his teacher push off of the desk she had been leaning against adjacent to his own, only to instead now settle in by leaning her tall and slender frame upon the edge of his own desk, seating herself upon the flat, wooden surface somewhat and causing the hem of her skirt to ride up and reveal even more of her shapely thighs.

"That's very noble of you Jaune…but I still have another question to ask of you." Cinder informed him with a devilish grin worn on her crimson lips while he was now reeling from hearing her address him with such informality, something so out of the ordinary for her. "Who would you pick?" She asked it and the words hung in the air like the blade of a guillotine above Jaune's neck.

"Miss Fall…you…you can't possibly mean…I mean…"

"Oh, I do mean exactly what you think I mean." Cinder interrupted to cut short Jaune's panicked stammering as she now watched the boy take a deep gulp. "I have to admit my curiosity has gotten the better of me. So if you could have it your way, which one of us would you kill, which one of us would you marry…and which one of us would you fuck?"

As soon as Cinder finished saying that last expletive, Jaune felt as if all of the moisture had just left his body. His throat was bone dry, and he couldn't even muster any droplets of sweat despite his overwhelming discomfort as he sat there staring up at his professor dumbstruck.

"I…I…"

"I understand it's a bit unusual for me to ask you something so intimate…but try not to think of me as your professor right now. Think of me more as…as you would any other female classmate of yours here at the Academy." Jaune wasn't exactly sure that would help any; trying to view Miss Fall the same way that he viewed someone like Nora or Pyrrha was only serving to make his head hurt. "I assure you though, I won't use anything that you say against you, and I won't be offended by the decision that you make. All I want from you is honesty Jaune…and then I'll determine what to do with you from there." Jaune also wondered why she had to make everything sound so intimidating, even when it seemed like she was actually trying to be nice for once.

"If…if I answer the q-question…th-th-then…does that mean you'll l-let me leave?" By this point he was willing to do pretty much whatever it would take in order to be granted an escape from this classroom and the fear-inspiring presence of his twisted professor, but the casual shrug that Cinder gave in response wasn't exactly enough to convince him that this would be a smart thing to do. The problem that Jaune saw was that he didn't exactly have any better options available to him, and that whether he liked it or not (he definitely did _not_ ) the best possible outcome for him likely involved going along with whatever Cinder told him to do.

He wasn't sure if he was about to be incredibly brave, incredibly stupid, or a little bit of both.

"Well…in that case…I, uhh, I think I would h-have to…k-kill Professor Branwen…marry…Professor Goodwitch…and…that means I…I would…havetohavesexwithyou." Jaune forced the words to come out from his mouth, just barely managing to squeak the last bit out in a nearly unintelligible jumble but Cinder understanding him just fine nonetheless.

"Really? I'm flattered Jaune, and impressed. I was ready to assume that you'd try to take the safest route out of this by saying that you'd marry me, but you were honest with your answer." She was without a doubt extremely satisfied with getting this specific answer from the nearly trembling blonde boy, as it made the rest of her plan so much easier to execute from here. Before Jaune could even react, Cinder had swung one of her sensuous legs over him and promptly had seated herself in his lap. "And I've always believed that honesty should be rewarded." Her words were so coated in lust that it was practically dripping from them as they left her mouth and traveled into Jaune's ears which now burned red along with the rest of his face, his jaw hanging open but no sound being able to come out as he had nothing prepared for what to do when your smoking hot but absolutely terrifying teacher decides to straddle you in your chair.

"Why so nervous? I told you already, don't think of me as your teacher right now; I'm just like any other girl at this academy. Would you be so uptight right now if I was Miss Nikos?" Cinder's question came with the flash of an amused smirk that made Jaune shiver in the seat that he was now stuck in as long as the raven-haired seductress held her place on his lap. Even under these circumstances, he just couldn't bring himself to forcibly remove her; plus he wasn't entirely sure that he could make his arms work right now if he tried – or any part of his body for that matter. "Well…" Cinder reconsidered exactly whom she had chosen, though that did not stop her progress as she took her time undoing the buttons on her paralyzed student's vest since Jaune had already draped his jacket over the back of the chair earlier during class, "…perhaps that was a poor example." She finished at the same time that she stripped the vest off of him, now with just his dress shirt and tie protecting him above the waist. Cinder found herself hating just how many layers she was being forced to work through here.

"P-Professor Fall! I…I don't think this is a good idea! So…please! I would v-very much appreciate it if…you…" Jaune finally managed to regain the ability to use his voice only to be met with one of Cinder's long and delicate fingers pressed gently upon his lips, compelling him to trail off while being shushed by the sexy, older temptress. So distracted was he by the physical contact and the intensity of her amber eyes gazing into his that he didn't even realize that with her other hand she had successfully undone his tie; not until she pulled it from around his collar and with one fluid motion wrapped it around the back of his neck and shoulders to draw him in towards her, pushing her hips forward whilst doing so to grind against him so that beneath her skirt his dress slacks scraped against the thin fabric of her panties.

"You really ought to relax Jaune. I imagine that most boys your age would be thrilled to be in your position right now. Don't you think that you should be just a little more appreciative?" Cinder's voice was so hot and husky as it came out from her mouth that it made Jaune feel as though he were about to melt into a puddle right there on the spot. Oh Dust, why was he getting so foolishly aroused? I mean, he knew _why_ he was getting so worked up, but it was happening against his will…wasn't it? He was well aware of all of the potential consequences that he'd be facing if he was to be caught in such a compromising position with his gorgeous professor…but maybe the risk was actually worth the reward? Could he really be talking himself into going along with this?

Jaune did not get a chance to explore that line of thought any further. He didn't get the chance to explore any lines of thought any further, as his mind went completely blank when he suddenly felt his teacher's lips merge with his own.

After the initial shock wore off, it didn't take long for the hormonally amped seventeen year-old boy to immerse himself in the kiss, closing his eyes contentedly and allowing his arms to embrace Cinder's slim body against his own moderately toned frame. He hadn't actually kissed another girl since he was in middle school, but he hadn't forgotten just how wonderful the sensation of it was – even still, he didn't remember it being quite this good before. Cinder's lips, painted in that alluring crimson shade, felt so impeccably soft that he was afraid to bite down upon her bottom lip like he wanted to do so badly; even with as gentle as his nibbling would be.

Those concerns didn't linger for long however, as it was only a matter of time before Jaune felt the tip of his teacher's tongue sliding along his lips, and even he knew that this was the universal gesture for requesting permission to make a kiss even deeper. This was a request that Jaune approved of without hesitation, and he parted his mouth open to give Cinder the access that she desired. Now both of their tongues were engaged in a slow and deliberate duel with one another, each trying to get a feel for the other's movements and rhythms while exploring the new mouths that they found themselves in. All the while, Cinder had been continuing to grind herself deeply into her pupil's groin region; the result being a prominent bulge which was now jutting up against the constricting polyester of his black suit pants that neither of them could continue to ignore.

"We don't have much time…" It was bittersweet to have to break away from the make-out session that the two of them had both been enjoying so much, but Cinder knew that the longer she kept Jaune here, the more likely it'd be that someone would come looking for him. The last thing that she needed was for Pyrrha Nikos to come knocking on her classroom door trying to see if her Prince Charming was alright. That's why she got straight to work taking apart Jaune's belt so that she could set free what it was helping to keep in captivity within what remained of his uniform.

"Ohhh…Professor Fall…I can't believe this is actually happening. But…aren't you worried that you could get in…well…a lot of trouble for this?" It wasn't a particularly wise question to ask of her, Cinder thought, as she went about undoing the buttons of the awestruck teenager's trousers. Of course she knew what could happen if they did get caught like this, but what if she hadn't fully thought it through? Why give her any reason to second guess herself? Although perhaps that kind of naiveté was what attracted her to Jaune in the first place; something about corrupting his innocence just tasted so sweet on her tongue.

"Are _you_ worried, Jaune? It's okay if you are, we don't have to continue." There was no real concern for this possibility in Cinder's lilted voice, and she knew there was virtually no risk of him actually wanting to stop now that things had progressed as far as they had between them. "Although I can't guarantee that an opportunity such as this will ever present itself to you a second time." She added that for good measure while curling her fingers around the elastic waistband of his underwear now that his fly was fully open, and Jaune shuddered at the feeling of her being in direct contact with his tender pelvic area down there. Just as she presumed, he shook his head from side-to-side to gesture that he very much did not wish to stop these intimate proceedings.

"N-No…I…I want to go a-all the way with you, Miss Fall. I…I've never actually had sex before…so…having my first time with…with you…it's the type of thing I could only ever dream about." Jaune told her earnestly; a rosy blush coloring his cheeks out of mild embarrassment from the belief that someone as icy and intimidating as Cinder could be would probably find that to be laughable. In fact it was quite the opposite though, as Cinder thought it to be rather endearing and cute. She knew now that for Jaune this wasn't just about satisfying a sexual craving, but it was also a way of validating his own self-worth and capability when it came to relationships with the fairer sex. That's why she felt obliged to softly place one of her palms upon the side of his face and caress him as her amber pools locked with his shining blue.

"In that case…allow me to make sure this lives up to all of your greatest expectations." With that Cinder tightened her grip upon Jaune's boxers and tugged them down along with his pants, at last granting freedom to his manhood which now stood fully erect and pointing up towards the ceiling of the classroom, twitching sporadically and reveling in the feeling of the older woman's fingers as they wrapped themselves around the base of his shaft. Jaune's head of messy, blonde hair tilted back and he let out a gasping moan of pleasure as he felt those same fingers slowly making their way up his full length before working back down again, being softly stroked by Cinder to get a feel for his size as well as getting him properly warmed up for what was to come. In her estimation, Jaune was probably in possession of a touch over seven inches from base to tip, which was enough to suitably impress her. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was certainly well above-average; especially for a boy his age.

"Ohhhh…Professor…that…aahhh…feels incredible. You…you're the only other person who's ever…touched it like that." The soft moans were music to Cinder's ears as Jaune made sure to let her know just how immensely he was enjoying her treatment; as if his body wasn't doing enough talking for him with the way he incessantly throbbed in her hand and how his hips writhed trying to match the rhythm her vertical motions.

"I guess that means this will be a day of many firsts for you then, won't it?" She replied with a playful smirk before standing up on her stilted high heels, reaching up underneath her short, pleated, black skirt in order to push aside the front of her panties so that as she sat back down she could slide Jaune right into her. "Don't worry…I'll take it nice and slow for you." She felt the need to reassure him some when she looked down and saw how wide his oceanic eyes had gotten, his nervous eagerness prominently showing as he sat there at his desk watching his starkly beautiful teacher gradually descend back down into his lap. He took in his breath when he watched his member disappear beneath Cinder's partially hiked up skirt, and then he proceeded to let it all out in a whine of unbridled physical delight when he felt the tip of his head come into contact with her entrance.

Jaune was overwhelmed by the heat radiating from it and just how wet she felt to the touch; it was one thing to know biologically what happens when a woman gets aroused, but something entirely different to actually experience those conditions firsthand he now knew. He had to bite down on his own lip just to stop himself from wanting to cry out too loudly while having to suffer through Cinder's teasing preparation, sliding her damp and quivering slit against his pudgy head multiple times to coax her second set of lips to open up for him; and when they did they were ready to eat.

Instinctively, Cinder placed one of her hands over Jaune's mouth in what ultimately was a very provident move, as almost no sooner was her palm covering his lips than was he letting out a loud groan of bliss that thankfully was muffled harmlessly into her hand. She kept it there and allowed him to make as much noise as he pleased, figuring it would be near impossible to keep him quiet as she slid further and further down his length, enveloping him inch by inch within the confines of her private oasis while she did her own moaning which she managed to keep more restrained than her no-longer-virginal student.

"Mmmm that's it…how does it feel having me all around you? How does it feel getting to know the most intimate part of my body?" She asked once Jaune had finally started to adjust enough to the bone-rattling sensation of being inside of a woman to be able to regain control of what was coming out of his mouth, the entirety of his cock now being lodged within her as she sat back down on his thighs and made quick work of the buttons fastening his dress shirt together.

"Ooohhh Miss Fall…ohhhh…so amazing…more amazing than anything I ever could have imagined!" How could he give any other answer besides that? This was it. This was the pinnacle, and he was certain that no matter how long he lived, he would never again feel this much pleasure coursing through his whole body from head to toe like he was right now. The way that his lecherous professor was now massaging his bared chest and shoulders with both hands only added to his confidence in making that assertion in his mind.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that…mmmm and the best part is that we've only just gotten started." Cinder scraped her finely manicured nails down the flesh of Jaune's pecs as she began to rock her hips back and forth, grinding upon him while he was now fully immersed within her and making the both of them let out their moans of shared pleasure as his member slid up against her slick walls. "Ohh…I need you to fuck me Jaune. I'm going to start riding you now…and I want you to grab my hips and every time I come down…mmm you're going to thrust up into me. Think you can handle that?"

Jaune could only manage an excited nod through the noises that he was making in response to the overpowering stimulation that he was receiving, but he did as he was instructed and found his way to the sides of his professor's hips with his hands riding up underneath her skirt. His fingers could feel the lace of her underwear as well as the softness of her upper thighs, and it made him wish so badly to just reach around and grab onto Cinder's ass for dear life; but he was able to restrain himself and stick to what he'd been told to do as he felt her lean, sexy body starting to elevate. Cinder's own hands were now upon Jaune's shoulders since they made for such an easy base to push herself off from, allowing her to rise just a few inches off of the teenage boy's lap so that nearly his entire shaft slid out from her pussy, only to get sheathed right back inside as she lowered herself back down.

It took a few repetitions of this before Jaune finally got the timing down, but once he did their bodies were working in near perfect synchronization with one another; his hips thrusting upwards each and every time that she would be dropping back down into his lap. The result of this was Jaune being able to reach even deeper into Cinder's sweltering depths and creating a more fulfilling experience for both of them as they panted and lamented in mutual ecstasy, these being the only sounds to be heard in the otherwise deserted classroom that would soon once again be filled with students that Cinder would have to try to teach after this.

"Aaahhh…ooohhhhh Miss Fall! I…I don't know how long…I'm going to be able to take all this! Mmmm…it…it is my first time after all…and you feel so…so, so good! I'm…I just…my dick is going crazy inside you right now!" Jaune practically shouted out in his writhing bliss as he started to struggle against the machinations of his young body and the inexperience that went along with it. He by no means wanted this to come to an end anytime soon, but he knew that he wasn't going to get much of a say in the matter with the way he could feel his freshly sexually baptized cock pulsating so heavily and frequently inside of Cinder's wonderfully tight core.

"Mmmm don't worry about it Jaune…I'm on the pill and I don't believe I have to worry about contracting anything unseemly from you…so we can go right ahead and keep at it like this until you can't take anymore of it." Cinder's reply made Jaune's blue eyes go wide with the disbelief that he was just given permission to nut inside of his devilishly beautiful and lascivious teacher without even having a condom on; he only now even remembered the one his dad gave him to keep in his wallet "in case of emergency" as he put it.

"Ohhh…ohhh Dust, Miss Fall! You…you're the greatest teacher I've ever had!" Cinder had to laugh just a bit at that; she was certain that no student had ever said such a thing about her before. Then again, she had never granted any of her other students the pleasure of having her straddling and riding them at their desk like she was doing with Jaune. And now that she was aware that he was feeling close to his breaking point, she began to speed up the tempo at which she bounced up and down upon his mast to help push him towards the finish line as best she could. Her posterior smacked into his thighs repeatedly and his fingers dug deeply into the flesh of her hips and thighs while he also gritted his teeth, trying everything in his power to hold out for every last second that he possibly could. Jaune could only keep it up for so long though, and inevitably his body was pushed past its limits.

"Aaaaahhh! Miss Fall!…I…I'm…I'm cumming!" Jaune had felt it a countless number of times before, but the difference between when he masturbated and what this felt like was about the same he guessed as the difference in taste between cheap beer and fine champagne. Almost every muscle in his frame seized up simultaneously as he hit his orgasmic peak and started spewing his virile semen into the awaiting repository that was Cinder's soaking wet pussy, the feeling of being filled up by the normally awkward and hapless schoolboy driving her mad with horny lust and prompting her to reach down to her nether region so that she could rub furiously at her clit and finish herself off too.

"Mmmmm fuck! Me too!" She exclaimed as she threw back her long mane of jet black hair and arched her back to quite an intense degree, her own juices now spilling out and washing over Jaune's staff that was still entirely stuffed inside of her and shooting out thick bolts of sperm which mixed together with Cinder's fresh wave of cum. Then, merely seconds later, it came to a finish almost as quickly as it had commenced. Both of them had emitted all of the fluids that had been building up within them, and for the next minute or so they remained in their positions just trying to catch their breath with Jaune slumped down in his chair and Cinder leaning tiredly against him. Perhaps unsurprisingly it was her who stirred first, giving Jaune a pleasant little nibble on the ear for a job well done.

"Mmmmm…you should be proud of yourself today, Mr. Arc. That certainly was every bit as enjoyable as I was hoping it would be." She told him truthfully as she started to stand herself up from off his lap, hearing the wet squelch of his deflating manhood as it exited from her vagina that she tried to wipe clean before pulling her panties back into their proper position covering it. A few pats to smooth out her skirt followed, and just like that you never even would have been able to tell that the raven-haired vixen of a schoolteacher had just had one of her own students balls-deep inside her.

"R-Really Miss Fall? Oohhh…that's…that's great. I'm really…really…really happy that I…could make you feel…ohhhh…so good." Jaune did his best to respond while coming down from what felt like the top of the world as he sat there still exposing himself, Cinder coming along with a tissue from her desk that he could use to clean himself up a bit before pulling his boxers and pants back up.

"You did quite well for your first time. With experience and your natural endowments, I'm sure you'll grow into quite the talented partner in due time. You're going to make plenty of girls just as satisfied as you made me today." She was expressing her sincere beliefs too when she said this to him with a light smirk on her lips. Of course, she supposed that the number of girls all depended on just how long it was going to take before Miss Nikos finally found the courage to express her own feelings to the yellow-headed sixteen year-old.

"Well…I really hope you're right, professor." Jaune was unable to keep the smile off of his face as he stood up from his seat at last and started putting the rest of his uniform back on. Internally, he was debating over whether or not he should ask if this was just a one-time thing or if there was even a remote possibility that Cinder could be interested in doing this with him again, but ultimately he decided not to push his luck by doing so. Besides, he figured that if she wanted to have sex with him again, she wouldn't exactly be waiting on an invitation from him to make it happen. "I guess I'll go ahead and get to lunch now; Pyrrha and the others are probably still waiting on me to show up." Gathering his things, he started making his way towards the door while Cinder returned to her seat behind her desk at the front of the room. He was just a few feet away from exiting when she gave him one last departing piece of advice.

"Oh one last thing, Mr. Arc. I'm sure that this goes without saying, but just let me be crystal clear on the matter…if you say even one word of this to anybody, I'll personally see to it that your school life becomes a living nightmare." The words were so coolly and calmly delivered that it gave Jaune a chill and put just the right amount of fear back into him, which was of course what Cinder had intended. If he had walked out of here wearing that goofy yet endearing smile and with a newfound spring in his step, people would question why he wasn't distraught over the disciplinary assignment given to him.

After all, she had a reputation to maintain.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this and wish to see more like it, please favorite this fic and leave a review! People will be more inclined to give this a look if they see how many other people found this to be worth reading.**

 **And if you want to request a future fic like this, you can do so either by posting a review or by sending me a PM on here!**


End file.
